The Biostatistical Laboratory continues to provide statistical consulting to Center participants and the local biomedical community. During the present cycle of funding, efforts were made to contact and visit the local clinicians, hospitals and other health care institutions, and to inform them of the facilities and statistical consulting services available through the Biostatistical Laboratory. As a result of these efforts several projects involving clinicians and consultants in the Laboratory have resulted. Interdisciplinary research in the areas of Nonparametric Survival Analysis with order constraints imposed by experimental conditions and Mathematical and Statistical problems in Molecular Biology continue to be the focus of the research efforts of the faculty associated with the Biostatistical Laboratory. These efforts have produced 19 refereed publications, 6 technical reports, and 13 publications under review. Several proposals are under preparation and 2 have been submitted. The strong BioStatistics seminar continues with great success having invited 23 top researchers in the areas of survival analysis and problems in molecular biology. Efforts also continue in attracting promising postdoctoral students to interact with the BioStatistics Laboratory faculty. The computing facilities continue to be upgraded to provide state-of-the-art facilities and software for the consulting and research missions of the laboratory.